Untitled
by xXxAnimeRulesxXx
Summary: Pretty much the story about Fang being with his real family, a loving mother, and a caring sister, the sister who's having a long distance relationship with his best friend! Not very pretty, once you think about it. Still don't have an idea for the title.
1. Untitled 1

**Wooh! Another story! Of course, it's about Iggy. Sorry, but the boy gets me going. **

**Disclaimer:...not that hard to figure out.  
**

**Ooh! BTW, can someone please help me name this thing? I had something, but it sounds horrible, like, HORRIBLE, so I'm looking for some help. I'll credit you. Put you up on the profile to check you out. Deal? **

**

* * *

**

**Fang's POV**

I walked up the brick stairs cautiously, as if I were walking to my death. I'm sure the fear showed on my face. Max had her pinky laced with mine, and she knew I was just as scared as she was. We knew this whole thing could go one way or the other. My mom would either want me back and want to keep me, even with the wings, or she could be disgusted with the wings and give me no more than three minutes of an explanation. And I knew that Max was hoping for the second one. I was almost hoping for that one too. I mean, sure, I'd want to have a mom, but, I also wanted to stay with my flock. But, I couldn't have both.

My shaking fist came up and tapped the door twice. Max seemed to forget about the flock, and she laced her whole arm with mine, holding tightly. I turned to her and tried to give her something of a smile. It might be the last time I ever give her one.

Laughter was heard after a minute, and the door opened to a girl. She had shoulder length hair that curled at the ends and tan skin, like me. Could it be that she was my sister? My cousin?

Her smile faded as a look of confusion crossed her face once she saw us. She shifted her eyes at all of us. Then she smiled again, her eyebrows furrowing.

" Um, hi? Can I... help you?" She smiled again, and I noticed she was really cute. I mean, I don't like her in that way, just saying how cute she was. I turned to Max and she almost seemed to be shoving daggers with her eyes. I only smirked inwardly.

" Yes, um, we're here to speak to a Ms. Garcia, please? Is she here?" Max asked, still with the daggers. The girl smiled again and she began to look skeptical.

" Um, sure?" She turned her head for a second and called for her mom. My breathe hitched in my throat. I could be meeting my mom. It's almost unbelievable, but... there she was.

Sudden heels clicked down the stairs. I took my chance to see how my possible sister dressed. She wore skinny jeans, a long sleeve black shirt that stuck, but not too much, to her torso, converses, and a fashion leather jacket, wasn't much use, but made an "awesome accessory." Heavy eyeliner and eyeshadow, with hot pink lipstick. Three multicolor hair ties were on her right wrist, and a white one was on her left wrist. Hot pink checkered nails, short. Now, it doesn't sound like it does. She wasn't slutty, and she wasn't emo. She wasn't scene, she wasn't uber happy but she wasn't serious and blank like me. She almost looked like Demi Lovato, or whatever that girl's name is.**(A/N: I actually based most of her look from Demi's outfit and makeup in her music video Here We Go Again. I based the girl's hair off Carly's hair in iCarly. :****P)** It was like she was trying her own thing. Her skin was tan, but not as tan as mine. She had possibly the whitest teeth I've ever seen. It almost seemed like she'd just gotten her braces off and had the whitening job after. She turned and smiled at us again when a woman who looked almost exactly like her came up next to her.

Long hair that also curled at the ends, parted at the left side of her scalp. Her eyeliner wasn't so heavy, ad she didn't wear lipstick. She wore a light brown frilled sleeve halter and a white knee long skirt with flower prints, and inch high heels. She had tan skin just like her daughter. Tan, but not as tan as mine. She smiled at us, confusion crossing her face also. She rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

" Um, can I help you children?" She asked. I only gulped. Max decided she'd do the talking again, even though we did agree I'd do it. I'm glad she didn't listen... for once.

" Yes, um, we saw your ad in the paper of a missing child. You said you lost a son fourteen years ago. Well... I think-- this might be him--" Max stepped back after a gulp and gave me a reluctant nudge. I tried to smile, but my face just wouldn't budge.

The woman gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. The girl only widened her eyes and gulped. They both had tears welling in their eyes. The woman reached out and passed her fingertips on my cheek. It felt different. Her hand felt warm and almost... motherly.

" Jeremy?" Jeremy?! Jeremy?! Iggy got James, can't I get something like that?! Forget that. The lady took her hand back and made room pulling her daughter back so we could go through.

" Please, come in." Hesitantly, I complied, and Max followed, of course, jittery and nervous as I was, with the rest following. I turned and saw Angel go in without a care, so I figured they might the real deal. Hopefully, they won't try to deal me out and sell me off as some sideshow freak like Iggy's parents tried.

My supposed "mother" had a pretty nice place. It seemed like the regular type of family house. There was a living room, in which we were in, it had the regular ol' couch and sofa, a coffee table, a perfect television set a few feet away, a coat rack next to the door, and a key rack sticking out of it. Next to the living room, only a few yards away from where I was standing, I saw the kitchen. I could see there was a tray, with what seemed like brownies. I love brownies. Well, I mean, I like them better than cookies. Max and I are just different like that. She's crazy about cookies, and I'm crazy about brownies. The kitchen looked big enough for a dining table. Not a giant one, and not a tiny one, almost like the perfect size for a quick breakfast, and a night long dinner. Over to my far right, there were stairs, that leaded to a door. I couldn't see over that.

My "mother" shut the door, and followed my "sister" to the couch. She motioned for us to sit. I was going to sit with Max, but the woman pulled at my arm and made me sit next to her. I only turned to her and blinked, while she just smiled at the rest of us. She looked down and sighed deeply.

" When I came to after I gave birth to you- um, I mean, my son, I asked if I could see him. But my parents told me that the doctors had to send him to the morgue. They said he was dead. I couldn't believe it. I really wanted this child, but..." She broke down in tears, and her daughter came over from where Iggy was sitting and held her. She rubbed her shoulder and looked down, holding her mother's other hand. I turned to Max, and she was looking down, breathing heavily. I gulped visibly, and tried to make sense of this all.

The woman sniffled, and nodded to herself, looking up again. Her mascara seemed to be running a little.

" I couldn't eat or sleep for days. I just cried. My parents tried to comfort me, but... it just wouldn't help. I wanted to see him one last time. He was my baby! I had the right to see him. I was going to have a funeral, but... when I got to the hospital with my husband... they said they never heard of me. Or of Jeremy. As if... they were brainwashed or something." I turned to Max and she had her eyebrows raised, so did I.

" I tried all the detectives in Seattle. They just couldn't find him. I was devastated. After a year, my husband and I... we tried again, and-" she turned to her daughter, holding her cheek, " this little girl came into our lives. We were so hurt that she was never going to be able to meet her older brother. Before long, my husband was diagnosed with cancer... and, well, four years later, he died." Her breathe caught in her throat. She turned to me, and held my hands, smiling.

" And then you come along. You remind me so much of Darren. You even look a lot like Emma, here." She pulled back and let me see "Emma." We did look a lot alike, I admit. She smiled at me helplessly. I tried to smile, but being me and being in this situation, I wouldn't budge. The woman turned to me and smiled.

Max started telling our story, cutting back on a few things.

" We recently found out his last name is Garcia... and we tracked down most of the cases on stolen children over fourteen years ago, and narrowed them down to children who were believe to be dead. And that was you." Max gulped, and looked down at her thumbs twiddling. The woman turned to Max and frowned.

" Oh? What about you? Where did you all come from?" She asked. Max looked up and turned to the rest.

" Well... um, we were taken too. We all came from..."

" You don't have to tell me, that's alright." The woman said. Max looked up and sighed.

" There's a way I can know if this boy is my son." The woman said. I widened my eyes and sat stiff. She sighed and looked at all of us.

" The few days I didn't speak to anyone, my parents told me they saw something on the baby that may have caused him to die." She looked down.

" They said he had... " she gulped, " wings." She looked up with tears in her eyes. I only gulped and turned to Max. She bit her lip and turned to the rest, who had shock written across their faces. Emma looked down and twiddled with her pinky.

" They said they saw little bones with muscle and skin around them sticking out on his little back. I didn't believe them at first, but my husband said he saw them too. I kept that as some sort of identification if he ever came back. If he didn't actually die." She turned to me and smiled.

I turned to Max and gave her the grave question with my eyes, whether or not I should reveal my wings. She gulped and sucked in her cheeks, as if she were pissed about this all. She only nodded when she met my eyes again. I sighed and got up, going in front of everyone, my face flushing, and taking off my windbreaker. I already began hearing the gasps from Emma and her mom. Slowly, I spread out my wings, I didn't stretch them out to much, I didn't want to whap anyone in the head. I shook them out, and feathers fell to the floor. My "mom" came up and she felt her way through the feathers still on my wings. Emma came too and gulped and breathed rather heavily, while she felt the wings too. I looked down and heat rose to my cheeks.

" My son! My boy!" My... mom came around and hugged me. She felt really warm. She felt different. The only other person I've ever really hugged and hugged for a while... was Max. She was warm, but not like this. Emma soon came and hugged me from the side, once I pulled in my wings. She was warm too. Like, the way Nudge would hug me sometimes, or Angel. Like a sister. I could already feel the wet spots in my hair and on my shoulder.

" My baby..." My mother pulled back and looked at me, her hands holding my face. I couldn't keep the joy any longer. I actually smiled for her. She smiled back, and more tears streamed down her cheeks, hugging me again. My arms came up hesitantly and wrapped around her middle. I buried my face in her shoulder, and she seemed to laugh a little.

" I can't believe this. You're back." She said, her voice breaking. Emma looked up and smiled at me.

" I've been waiting for this moment for so long. And I finally have it." She buried her face into my shoulder again and cried.

" So... Fang?" We turned to Max, my sister shoving the daggers now. She held my hand tightly, a death glare reaching Max. She didn't respond. My mother only stared at her, almost looking sad. Maybe she knew Max didn't want me to stay.

" Do you want to stay here?" Max asked in her rare tiny voice. I frowned at her, seeing the other side of this. If I stayed, I might never see my flock again, my family. But on the other hand, I get to have a mother, and a sister, and a normal life for once. But... that means no more Max, or Iggy, or The Gasman, or anyone from the Flock. I won't see Angel and Nudge's Bambi Eyes anymore, or Iggy and Gazzy's mischievous looks after they did something like blow up another one of Max's bras, or even see Max's face after she finds out, of after we kiss. Ugh, we'll never be able to kiss again.I'll never see her face. Never see her sleeping again, never see her smiling at me again, never see her pissed for whatever would come out of my mouth, never see her close her eyes during a kiss.

But, I've waited for this moment for almost my entire life. I can't pass it up now.

" Yeah." Max sucked in her breathe and looked down, smiling faintly, shaking her head. Before I could say anything, my mom decided to speak up.

" Would you like to stay for a few days?" I looked up at her, and she was smiling.

" It _is_ time for dinner. Why don't you all stay for it? You can sleep on the extra mattress we have. Please? I'm sure Jeremy would really enjoy that." I turned to her and gave her a glare, but she only laughed.

" Come, you can help Jeremy set the table." She turned, and I spoke out, outraged, " Mom, I just met you, and you're already giving me chores?" Emma came up to me and patted my shoulder, " Get used to it." Our mother... ooh, that sounded cool, turned to us.

" Emma, I'd like you to get Jeremy's room ready, alright? It's almost there, but.... yeah." Emma groaned and turned to me again, " See what I mean?" She smiled and turned to go up the stairs. I smiled after her and turned to my left-- _Woah! _Max was right in my face, and she looked pissed as heck. I tried giving her that look that meant that I had no other choice. She only rolled her eyes and walked off towards Angel and helped her bring out the utensils, I sighed and decided to go upstairs and see if I could find a bathroom to wash my face.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Emma folded the dark blue covers over Fang's new bed. It was just a bright woody color, she didn't think he'd mind. She hung the old wooden cross over it. Her mother and her were true Christians, believe it or not. She turned to where the cream colored towels were on a sort of nightstand, as Iggy came and stood at the doorway without a sound, leaning against the frame and smirking just a bit. He came over behind Emma as she continued folding the towels. Iggy placed his head on her shoulder, but not really touching so she wouldn't know he was there. His put his lips at her ear and smiled.

" Boo." He said. Emma shrieked and jumped, falling next to Iggy on the ground. She groaned and lifted herself up. She held her head with one hand while another supported her off the ground. She looked up and saw Iggy smirking. Rage filled her and she stood, stomping around Iggy and making the bed... even though she already did.

" Whatever your name is, get out! I'm trying to get everything done before dinner's ready! And I don't want you messing everything up." She glared at Iggy, though it was wasted on him. She knew he was blind, she could tell, but she still glared all the same. Iggy only chuckled.

" Oh, you mean... like this?" Iggy brought his hand and neatly pushed an antique lamp off the nightstand he was standing next to. Emma gaped at him. She ran over to the lamp's remains. She looked up at Iggy.

" Ugh, I can't believe you! This was my favourite lamp! I wanted my brother to have it! You jerk!" Iggy only chuckled.

" All the more funnier!" He laughed. He was never this mean before, but Emma had caught his attention once he heard her voice at the door. And she seemed to have some attitude. He liked that. Emma began to pick up the larger pieces of the lamp, but decided she'd clean it up later. She stood, and gave Iggy another of her death glares, and pushed him provotickevly**(A/N: I just can't spell that! :P)**. She turned with a smirk when Iggy reached out and... gripped... the "girls." He came up behind her and whispered, " Hmm, I like 'em feisty." This was all just an act to get her attention, and he was a guy, so, that had to be the explanation... hopefully. Emma made an appalled sound, elbowing Iggy in the ribs. His breathe came out in an "oof." Emma smirked and began to walk over to the bed to straighten some wrinkles in the blankets. But soon Iggy came over and held her in mid-walk, slipping his hand in between her legs from the back. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

" Don't be like that, I was just kidding." He smiled and felt his way up to her waist, gently rubbing the hip bones. Emma gasped and almost seemed to shrink. The last time someone dug their hand in between her legs almost cost her her life. It only brought back memories. She almost fell onto the bed, but she held onto the spragging board. She pushed Iggy's hands away and turned to sit on the edge of the board. Iggy seemed to gaze after her. He didn't mean to scare her, he was just having some fun.

" Please, just, don't that, please." Emma breathed, crossing her legs and hugging herself. Iggy bit his lip, but got over it. He picked her up and sat on the side of the bed, with her in his lap, " Aw, I didn't mean to scare you." Iggy ran his fingers through her hair, keeping it out of her face. Emma sniffled and looked up at Iggy, only wanting to glance back down, but his blind gaze locked hers. After a few moments, Emma seemed to realize that she'd fallen for Iggy, even though he was an annoying ass. She figured he only acted that way to get her attention, and it worked.

Iggy kept his hand on her jaw, and Emma brought her own hand up and held Iggy's wrist with it. Soon, they were both tongue and tongue, Emma's hand coming up and holding Iggy's hair, while Iggy's hands were somewhere on her body. Iggy's first kiss, and it was already getting PG-13.

" Dude! What're you doing kissing my sister?!" Emma and Iggy stopped kissing to find Fang at the doorway, a look of total outrage and anger crossing his face. Emma held on to Iggy though.

" Jeremy, we were only... um--"

" You were just swappin' spit with him!" Fang cut in. Iggy spoke out, his hand still on Emma's back.

" Um, uh, she was choking on something... and, um, I was helping her get it out!"**(A/N: That was actually from Full House. When Joey was making out with a girl Jesse liked. Pretty funny and stupid. XD****)**Iggy mentally smacked himself for coming to that idea that was the worst and he'd heard it before. Fang rolled his eyes. He pulled Emma out of Iggy's arms and threw her out the door, making her hit the wall of the hallway. She almost made it back again, but Fang slammed the door in her face.

" Jeremy! Open this door right now! Jeremy!" Emma pounded helplessly on the door, crying out. She slid down the door after a few moments and hit her head repeatedly against it. She turned and saw everyone staring at her, gaping.

--

" Now, Fang... don't do anything rash." Iggy said, bringing his hands up in surrender, backing away with each threatening push from Fang. Iggy turned to feel a light breeze on his left. He turned to Fang and smiled sheepishly, before saluting him and jumping out the window, unfurling his wings and catching the air.

" Emma!" Iggy cried out in cupped hands. Emma broke through the door and turned to the window.

" Oh, no you don't!" Called Fang, as he began to climb out the window, but Emma shoved him away and she climbed out. Iggy caught her before she could hit the ground. He managed to hold her bridal style, flapping aimlessly towards what Emma could see to be a forest. She could hear Fang's cry of anger. She didn't know why he cared so much. Sure, he's her brother, but, getting this angry about it all was just strange, after just meeting her.

* * *

**The idea came to me about two or three nights ago. I was thinking about Sophi and Iggy, then Fang, and some other story that's still in the blueprint stage, and yeah.**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!LET US COMMENCE WITH THE REVIEWING!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE?**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

**!!!NOTICE!!!**

**I'm thinking about rewriting my stories. Probably delete a few. (wow, am I subtle or what)**

**Most of them were written in the time that I cared more of the plot and not the writing. So, during these four years of high school, I will be trying my best to rewrite ALL, and I mean ALL of my stories. **

**I'll probably delete that Twilight one. It's too BLAGHH! And probably 7 Things I Hate About Fang. **

**NOT SURE, REMEMBER THAT!**

**But I won't delete the stories all at once. Also, when I'm rewriting my other stories, I won't delete them. Nyctra(dA girl on... dA) deleted her Scarred story during her rewriting(which is going on now) and now I can't get to my favourite scene where Whisper is feeding Iggy fruit and Ella gets all jealous. **

**I know there must be a few favourite moments for you guys in my stories, SOMEWHERE. So I'd rather not delete them. **

**Just telling you guys about this idea. **

**`Booky**


End file.
